Slightly Cloudy
by smiles1116
Summary: Aria promised to wait until Kaina turned of age to drink. They go out to drink with Kiba and Kakashi. What happens when Aria decides to take Kiba and ditch?


Kakashi one shot (for nekluvshp)

_This one shot is for nekluvshp because she was nice enough to send me the second part of the story I was reading… since the site doesn't appreciate good lemony literature. ^^ I'll do my best, dattebayo! (Sorry, Naruto. I couldn't resist!)_

Name: Kaina

"Yes!" Kaina punches her fist into the air. She has just gotten out of bed, and excitement is racing through her. "Today's the day!"

Several years ago, she and her friend Aria were complaining about the age of majority. It was too far away. They had made a pact that, the day they could legally drink together, they would. Aria, who is two months older, promised not to drink until Kaina was of age. That way they could drink together for the first time. Aria had moved to Suna with her boyfriend, Kankuro, a couple of years ago. Six months previously, she had come to visit, promising Kaina that she would be back for her birthday to drink with her.

Kaina is looking forward to Aria's arrival. Kankuro won't be with her for once, an odd and highly unusual thing. For the first two years of their four-year relationship, it was impossible to pull them apart when the other was in town. However, that had changed when Aria made the decision to move from Konoha to Suna. Once Aria had made that decision, Kankuro moved out of the house he, Gaara, and Temari all shared. He and Aria have their own home now in Suna. Even this far into the relationship, it's hard to break the two apart for much longer than a week.

After having risen with her alarm, Kaina jumps out of bed and pulls on her favorite outfit consisting of jeans that show off her ass, a low cut shirt, and her heeled sandals. She finishes her morning routine, racing down the hallway to the kitchen. Toast pops up as she enters, and she grabs it in midair, much to her younger sister's disapproval.

"That was mine!"

"Yeah, you're right. _Was._" Kaina grins as she quickly pops in another two pieces and slathers jam onto the burnt bread. She scrambles out the door within twenty minutes of rising, an official new record for her. Once Kaina slams the door behind her, she races toward the front gate. One piece of toast is in her mouth while the other resides in her hand. She dodges people left and right as she flies through the streets. She barely misses an old man but hits another body as she veers. Her toast flies through the air as she falls to the ground. A hand grabs her wrist, holding her up.

"You okay, Kaina?" She blinks in horror to see whom she has run into this time.

"K-Kakashi! Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you!" She stands on her own, Kakashi's hand releasing her wrist in the process. She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "G-gomen, Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't worry about it," he drawls. He pauses and adds, "And don't call me 'sensei,' either. I'm not your sensei any more."

"Gomen, Kakashi-san. Old habits die hard, ne?"

"… Take off the honorific. I'm just Kakashi to you." Kaina blinks.

"Hai, Kakashi." He chuckles.

"Ano, where are you off to in such a hurry this morning, anyway?" Kaina blinks twice before a look of horror crosses her face.

"Aria! Oh no, now I'm going to be late!" She wails and starts to run past him. He swiftly reaches out an arm and catches her wrist again, and he begins to walk beside her toward the front gates.

"What about Aria?" He asks, either raising one eyebrow or both. Kaina's not sure which since she can only see one. She snaps out of her contemplation and sighs.

"Aria's coming today." She grins widely. "We're celebrating!"

"Ah, that's right. You've officially reached your majority, haven't you?"

"Yup," she nods proudly. Kakashi nods, hands in his pockets. He seems to be in thought, so Kaina refrains from saying anything else until they reach the gates. "Aw, crap. I rushed, and she's not even here yet."

"Ano, she's almost like me in that respect, ne?"

"She never has been one to arrive on time often."

Kakashi nods. "True, but rarely do you get up with your alarm, either. She probably thought she had a little extra time because she thought you would sleep in."

"… That's very true," Kaina says after a moment. "I didn't think of that."

"KAINA!" Said girl spins around only to get glomped to the ground. After a full force tackle, Kaina realizes that she has been glomped by none other than Aria herself.

"ARIA!" She cries, squeezing the girl tightly. Kakashi stands by, chuckling at the two acting like Genin again. Finally, after much rolling on the ground, the girls sit next to each other and laugh. Aria suddenly looks over with a mildly surprised look on her face.

"Kakashi-san! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I ran into a lovely young lady on the street. Actually, she ran into me." Kakashi smiles, and Aria is rather pleased to note the blush across Kaina's face. Aria stands and brushes off her pants before sticking out a hand to pull Kaina up. The girl brushes off her own pants while Aria turns to Kakashi.

"What are you doing later, Kakashi-san?" She asks brightly, pretending not to notice Kaina's expression, which is a mixture of hope and horror. Kakashi tilts his head, apparently thinking.

"Hmm… nothing. Why's that, Aria?"

"Well, Kaina and I are going bar hopping later. Would you like to join us?" Kaina's eyes widen. Kakashi appears to give the matter some thought before finally shrugging.

"Sure." Aria grins.

"Great! Meet us at Kaina's place around seven!" Kakashi nods as he turns around and holds a hand up.

"Ja ne, Aria, Kaina."

When he is out of sight, Kaina grabs her friend by the shoulders, rapidly shaking her back and forth.

"What are you _thinking_?! Have you lost _brain cells_ or something?"

"Yes, and I'm about to lose more if you don't stop shaking me!" When she is released, Aria stands and blinks for a moment, entirely disoriented, before shaking her head to clear her mind. "Anyway, Kiba's meeting us, too. And this way it'll be like… a double date."

Aria's eyes glint as the horror on Kaina's face grows. "You did _not_ just set me up."

"Oh, but I did," Aria grins. "Toodles silly noodles!"

The girl laughs and jumps into a tree before bounding away, knowing that if she stays any longer, she'd lose more than brain cells.

***Short skip to the meeting! ^^***

Aria and Kiba walk leisurely toward Kaina's home. Akamaru isn't with them since he's not allowed in most of the bars, especially since he has gotten so big. "Thanks for agreeing to do this, Kiba!"

"No problem, Ari. We all know that Kaina likes Kakashi-san, anyway. This will just make her face the truth." Arid nods.

"And if my conclusion is correct, the same thing will happen with Kakashi-san." Kiba gives the girl a curious look.

"What do you mean, Ari?" The girl grins and glances his way.

"Well… he may have let it slip to me six months ago that he's interested in her." Kiba grins widely.

"And by 'let it slip,' I assume you mean 'tricked him into telling,' ne?"

"You know me too well." The pair laughs as they arrive at the rendezvous point. They walk to the door and knock twice. Kaina hesitantly pulls the door open before throwing it wide and pulling the Chuunin and Jounin inside. "Whoa, what's the big idea, Kaina?!"

Kaina glares. "I'm nervous, okay?! I was afraid you wouldn't get here before him."

"Really? Knowing Kakashi, he won't be here for another two hours, love." Aria raises an eyebrow and stares at the Chuunin in front of her before turning to the one beside her. "So, Kiba, ready to hit the shots?"

"Of course," he snorts. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"I know perfectly well why you're here," Aria grins. Everyone is surprised when a knock sounds on the door, and Kaina goes to see who it is. Aria leans in and whispers into Kiba's ear, "And I'm pretty sure it has something to do with helping me ditch these two at a bar alone."

Kiba grins, resembling a dog more than ever. "You know me too well."

"Kami! Aria! It's him!" Kaina whispers in terror. "What do I do?!"

"Well… I'd say answer the door for starters and go from there. But it's your call." Kiba laughs as Kaina pauses.

"… Good point, Ari." She takes a deep breath before opening the door. "Ohayo, Kakashi!"

"Ohayo, Kaina, Aria, Kiba." The three teenagers all greet Kakashi. Aria turns to the two with her.

"Ready to go?!" Her voice drips with excitement. Kiba grins widely and nods while Kaina looks as if she may be sick. After raising an eyebrow and rolling her eyes, Aria grabs Kaina's arm and drags her toward the door. "Let's go!"

Kiba bounds out behind the girls, pulling the door shut behind him. Kaina walks beside Kiba, so Aria lets herself casually fall back in step with Kakashi, conveniently our of Kaina's range of hearing.

"So, Kakashi-san, Kaina's finally reached her majority. You going to do something about it tonight?" Aria winks and nudges him in the side with her elbow. Kakashi sighs.

"Ano, she's only just reached it. Besides, she wouldn't go for a guy almost ten years older than she is."

"Hmm… you'd be surprised at her tastes, Kakashi-san."

"She seems to like Kiba pretty well. He's her age, too." Kakashi seems to become a little more sullen as he watches Kaina laugh with Kiba in front of the two Jounin.

"Ah, but how do you know that he's who she wants?"

"She wants someone? Who?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Aria shakes her finger. "I can't just tell you. You have to guess! If you get it in… three guesses, I'll buy you a drink… and the latest edition of your favorite series."

"You're on."

"First guess?"

"…" Kakashi begins to go through every guy Kaina has hung out with recently, narrowing down the list to the top three. "It isn't… Naruto?"

"Nope. Try again."

"She's spent a lot of time with… Neji?"

"Training and nope. Try again."

"… It's Kiba."

"Nope. No new book for you!" Aria grins impishly at Kakashi's surprised look.

"Then… who is it?" Aria wags her finger again.

"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret." She laughs at his pouting expression. "But I'll tell you this: learn to read between the lines, Kakashi-san. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Kakashi couldn't say anything further as Kaina and Kiba had stopped walking, waiting for them to catch up. Kaina raises a brow. "What were you two talking about?"

"Last mission we were on together. Why?" Aria asks, face entirely innocent. Kaina blushes slightly and shrugs.

"No reason. Let's go in."

Aria punches a fist into the air. "To the bar!"

***Slight skip to when they're all decently intoxicated***

Aria and Kiba make sure that they are still sober enough to realize when they need to make their exit. After a couple of hours in the bar, Aria stands, wobbling slightly. She blinks and takes a step toward the restroom, stumbling a bit into Kiba, who had stood to let her out. They manage to stay upright and laugh. Kaina laughs while Kakashi watches in amusement, glancing at the youngest of the four from the corner of his eye. As Aria stumbles to the back of the bar under the pretense of needing to relieve herself, Kiba accompanies her, ready to make their escape. They leave through the window, smothering their laughter.

"Hmm…" Kaina muses. "They've been gone a while."

Kakashi nods.

"You don't think…" Kaina's eyes widen. "No…"

Kakashi suddenly realizes that the two have been set up. He mentally slaps himself for not realizing this sooner. He freezes as Kaina speaks again.

"You… don't think she's cheating on Kankuro?" The girl's eyes are wide in fright at the thought of the consequences. Kakashi shakes his head.

"No, I don't. I think I know what's going on now, though." Kaina looks at him with interest.

"What's that?"

"… We've been set up."

"Huh?" Kaina blinks, her eyes going wide again as he nods.

"Aria knows… that…" Kakashi sighs. "That I like you, Kaina."

"… Huh?" Kaina shakes her head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"And why doesn't it?" Kakashi raises his visible eyebrow.

"Because… because you can't like me back. It's… thing just don't happen that way." Kaina explains. Kakashi stares before realizing what she had just said.

"You… like me, Kaina?" The girl blushes, realizing what she had said under the influence of alcohol.

"Ano… yes, Kakashi. I… like you very much." Kaina looks away, blushing profusely, while happiness shines in Kakashi's eye. He stands suddenly, reaching out a hand to the girl in front of him. She looks at the hand and up at him, a question in her eyes. She slowly reaches her own up to link her hand with his, and he pulls her out of the booth and out the door of the bar. Their fingers are linked as they meander through the dark village. No words are exchanged, but they walk along in a companionable silence.

"This… may sound rather strange, Kaina, but… would you like to come over to my place?" Kaina nods shyly, making Kakashi's eye shine in happiness. The two soon arrive on his front step, Kakashi pulling out his key to open the door. After the lock clicks open, the door swings inward, revealing a simple yet elegant style to the living room. Kaina turns as the door shuts, leaving them both in darkness. She feels hands on her face and soon sees a blazing red eye. She gasps as she realizes that Kakashi has removed his headband, but she soon realizes that is the least of her concern. She feels something brush across her mouth, making her shiver in delight at the contact. One of the hands on Kaina's face trails down her neck and shoulder, making its way from her hip to the small of her back. Kakashi pulls her body flush to his own and gently presses his lips to hers. One quick gasp later, Kaina's hands are entangled in the silver locks, deepening what was given to her.

She suddenly finds herself very glad that they were ditched.


End file.
